Mount Sinai ADRC: Core A (Sano) | PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of the Administrative Core of the MSADRC is to ensure execution of our mission to conduct cutting-edge research into the causes, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. This core is responsible for articulating the research agenda and ensuring that it is effectively accomplished. The Administrative Core accomplishes this through a structure that includes an Executive Committee (EC) led by the Director (Sano) and the two associate directors (Gandy and Hof). This EC provides both global and local perspectives so as to insure that the ADRC enjoys the widest access to resources and the most sustaining environment possible. The administrative structure has been adapted dynamically over the years of the existence of this center as recently exemplified by a restructuring so as to maximize the unique and extraordinary resources of the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai and of the newly expanded Mount Sinai Health System. The MSADRC is co-located at the James J. Peters VAMC, and MSADRC. It takes responsibility for the enhancements made available through clinical and research opportunities of the VA system, including resources of space, patient cohorts, and data systems. The Internal Advisory Board insures that the vibrant local clinical and research community is leveraged to the advantage of the MSADRC. An External Advisory Board provides guidance and review to the ADRC leadership and communicates to the NIA Program Staff. The leadership assures that the Center is aware of national and international commitments as well as of opportunities to maximize our effectiveness. Specific responsibilities include financial administrative and regulatory management. Also this Core is responsible for conducting a highly effective Pilot Program to identify, sponsor, and nurture new research efforts and investigators who are either at early stages in their careers or who are established investigators new to the field of AD research. This program has been strengthened by combining efforts with other institutional entities including the Mount Sinai CTSA, CCARP, VA MERIT review system, the Brain Imaging Core (BIC) of the Department of Psychiatry, and the Center of Technology, Innovation, and Entrepreneurship. This Core also oversees the growth of new faculty in the area of Alzheimer's disease and related dementias through joint appointments across departments and across the wider Mount Sinai Health System. In this submission, we have proposed three topically related projects on the intersection of type 2 diabetes, insulin resistance, and Alzheimer's disease. This Core will ensure that resources are available to serve Project goals, that Projects have maximal opportunity to interact, and that Projects progress according to timelines and meet benchmarks of accomplishment.